There are concerns of safety violations in the construction sites and they lead to statistically high numbers of “slip, trip and fall” incidences. During any operation, the tools related to the work include items like hoses, extension cords, wires, cables, buckets, ropes, hand held tools, devices and anything else that a person might trip over or slip on. In order to provide a solution for this, many people have designed products that are centered on moving these items to a safer place of use or storage. This makes it more cumbersome to reach for things and also to search for items. Making things readily available to a person who might need to reach out and grab it in a hurry would be a convenience.
Storage solution at home usually results in either building cabinets or using rental storage areas for articles that are being used occasionally and would be useful to have a solution that is safe and structurally sound to be used for hanging things like bicycles, extra suitcases, fire hoses, camping gears etc.
There is a need for a handy solution to hang instruments, tools and other important safety tools for a health and safety related needs in a busy work place and also for ergonomic use at home and work.